User blog:JamesonOTP/Sober/Sober
Sober/Sober is a mash-up of the song "Sober" by Pink from her 2008 album Funhouse and "Sober" by Kelly Clarkson from her 2007 album My December. It will be performed by Aldy Williams sometime during Season 1 of the NYADA Years. Lyrics Aldy: I don't wanna be the boy who laughs the loudest Or the boy who never wants to be alone I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning 'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be Three months and I’m still sober Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers But I know, it’s never really over I'm safe Up high Nothing can touch me But why do I feel this party's over? No pain Inside You're my protection How do I feel this good sober? And I don’t know I could crash and burn but maybe At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me So I won’t worry about my timing I wanna get it right No comparing, second guessing No, not this time Ah, the night is calling? And it whispers to me softly come and play Ah, I am falling And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame I'm safe Up high Nothing can touch me But why do I feel this party's over? No pain Inside You're like perfection How do I feel this good sober? Three months and I’m still breathing Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know It’s never really over, no, wake up Three months and I’m still standing here Three months and I’m getting better, yeah Three months and I still am Three months and it’s still harder now Three months I’ve been living here without you now Three months, yeah, three months Three months and I’m still breathing Three months and I still remember it Three months and I wake up I'm coming down, coming down, coming down Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round Looking for myself Sober I'm coming down, coming down, coming down Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round Looking for myself Sober When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad Till you're trying to find the you that you once had I have heard myself cry, never again Broken down in agony just trying to find a friend Oh Oh I'm safe Up high Nothing can touch me But why do I feel this party's over? No pain Inside You're like perfection How do I feel this good sober Oh Oh I'm safe Up High Nothing can touch me But why do I feel this party's over? No pain Inside You're like perfection How do I feel this good sober? Will I ever feel this good sober? Tell me, No no no no no pain How do i feel this good sober? Three months and I’m still sober Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers Category:Blog posts